


Locked In

by deadhuntress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Misunderstandings, Shipper Sam, locked in a closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadhuntress/pseuds/deadhuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when Dean was finally going to admit his feelings for his best friend, Cas brought home another guy. Unfortunately, instead of talking about it, Dean's response was to get angry and then ignore Cas, so Sam finally pulls the oldest trick in the book and locks them in a closet to force them to talk about their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked In

Dean pounded his fist on the door and shouted as loud as he could, but it was no use. His jerk of a brother had locked him in a small closet barely big enough for one person to stretch in, let alone two. Sam would definitely be paying for this, as soon as they got out.

“Let me out!” he shouted, pounding on the door again.

“No!” he heard Sam shout back stubbornly. “Not until you two’ve figured it out.”

“Figured _what_ out?” Dean yelled louder.

“Exactly!” came the replying shout.

“Hey,” a different voice broke in from behind him, causing him to turn around. “It’s not like I’m any happier about it than you are.”

Dean huffed and rolled his eyes. Not like Castiel could probably see them clearly; the one dim lightbulb only casted the tiniest bit of pale light. Normally, or at least, normally until last week, Dean would’ve jumped at the chance to be locked in a closet with Cas. He’d had a crush on his roommate and best friend for three years and this would have been the perfect (if clichéd) opportunity to say something, except for the fact that they were currently fighting. Although, if he were being completely honest, it wasn’t so much fighting as it was Dean (childishly) ignoring Cas and Cas being (rightfully) angry about it.

It had all started a week earlier, on Friday night. Dean had been sitting in their shared living room writing an essay for his English class when Cas had walked in, all giggly and flirty and drunk, hanging on the arm of some skinny British guy with a V-neck that was cut a little too deep for Dean’s tastes. Dean hadn’t even known that Cas was going to a party or wherever he had been, and then he came home not only drunk but with a hot guy? Dean had just sat there, shocked, hurt, and envious as the two of them laughed loudly at who knows what while touching each other way too frequently.

“Bedroom’s that way,” Dean had said gruffly, pointing in the direction of Cas’ room. He was torn; on one hand, why would he be encouraging his crush to go have sex with some prick he’d just picked up god knows where, but on the other, he _really_ couldn’t stand it if he had to sit there and be exposed to their PDA any more than was necessary. A part of him knew it was unfair to feel hurt that it was V-neck guy spending the night with Cas and not him; after all, it wasn’t as if Cas _knew_ how Dean felt about him. That didn’t stop the heartache from settling in his chest anyway, though.

Luckily (or unluckily?) they soon did make their way to Cas’ bedroom, closing the door loudly behind them. Unfortunately, the walls were not thick enough to block the sounds they were making, and finally Dean couldn’t stand it, so he did the only thing he could think of: grabbed his phone, keys, and wallet, and left. He wandered around campus for about an hour, circling it twice. When he got too cold for that, he made his way to the library, wishing he had brought his computer. Instead, he found a semi-comfy chair in a dark corner upstairs, and sat there, not really thinking about anything, for another hour before he fell asleep around two.

When he awoke the next morning, he was hungry, sore, and grumpy. His initial thoughts were simple confusion about where he was, but after a minute everything came back – Cas coming home drunk, the random V-neck guy, the mixture of hurt and envy inside him that was manifesting itself as anger.

Dean stood from his seat and walked to the Starbucks on the other side of the library. He didn’t usually eat there but he was tired and desperate and it was the only place that was open. After a breakfast sandwich and coffee, Dean was feeling less tired and hungry, but food did nothing to stop the envy he felt from seeing Cas with another guy.

Dean walked the ten minutes back to his dorm and unlocked the door cautiously. When he opened it, Cas was sitting at the kitchen table, head resting on his arms and a steaming cup of coffee in front of him. Dean froze; he was not ready to discuss… whatever had happened.

“Dean, is that you?” Cas asked slowly.

Dean unfroze enough to reply, “Yeah,” and Cas lifted his head and managed a smile.

“Were you gone all night?” he asked, gesturing to Dean’s clothes, the same red and gray flannel and faded jeans he’d been wearing the day before.

“Yeah,” Dean said again, finally getting himself together and making his way towards his bedroom door.

“Wait, Dean, where were you? Are you okay? You seem… off.”

“Nowhere, Cas,” Dean said, lying. It really pissed him off that Cas had just basically shattered his heart without even knowing it and then had the audacity to act like everything was normal. He was aware that it wasn’t Cas’ intent, but his brain was very helpfully ignoring that fact. Dean walked into his bedroom, unable to deal with any more questions from Cas, and glanced around. He grabbed his backpack and shoved a few notebooks and his computer in, not really paying attention to what exactly he was grabbing. He threw in a pack of crackers and a water bottle, and scanned the room to see if he was missing something. He then remembered that he was still wearing the same clothes as the day before and quickly grabbed some clean ones from his closet. His jeans were halfway up his thighs and he had no shirt on when the door gently opened. Cas walked in slowly and plopped down on the bed.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” he asked sincerely.

The combination of embarrassment at only being half dressed and hurt from the night before meant that Dean’s only response was a curt “I’m fine.”

“You sure?” Cas said, large blue eyes gazing at Dean in concern. Dean forced himself not to let them distract him and said, “Yes.”

Cas looked like he wanted to say something else, but before he could, Dean cut in. “I’ll be out today. Don’t know when I’ll be back.”

“Oh. Okay,” Cas said, sounding as disappointed as he looked. For a moment Dean felt bad, but then Cas added, “Maybe I’ll call Balthazar, see if he’s recovered from the hangover.” That effectively erased any feelings of remorse and Dean soon fled, not sure exactly where he was going.

The next week went much the same way; Dean was still angry, Cas had no idea what was going on, and every time the subject of Balthazar came up, Dean would make some excuse to leave. By the next weekend, Cas seemed to understand that he was upsetting Dean somehow, but because Cas was Cas, he still kept trying to talk to Dean about it, no matter how many times Dean said no.

\---

All the events of that week had culminated in the present. Sam had come to visit for the weekend and, after only half an hour spent in the tense dorm, managed to trick both of them into walking into the closet, which he then closed the door to, leaving them stuck with each other indefinitely. Dean collapsed onto the floor in surrender and stared at the door stubbornly.

“Come on, Dean,” Cas said, no trace of anger left in his voice. Dean didn’t deserve someone as wonderful as Cas, but no sooner had he thought that when he remembered that he didn’t have Cas, not really. “Can’t we talk?” Cas continued. “You’ve been avoiding me all week – don’t even try to deny it, we both know you’d be lying – and I don’t even know what I did.” Dean said nothing, and Cas sighed and continued. “Look, Dean, I miss you. We’ve been friends for ten years, we can’t let one fight change all that.”

Suddenly, Dean felt a hand on his shoulder, rubbing his back softly in comfort. He twisted away from the touch. “Don’t – you can’t… You can’t just _do_ that, Cas, I can’t take it. I can’t take you with him, when I’ve wanted you for years and I love you and you don’t even _care_ , you just keep talking about him, and I can’t… I can’t…” He heard his voice crack and tried to hold back the tears, but they fell anyway. He crossed his arms and looked at his lap, unable to look at Cas’ face for fear of what he would see.

“I don’t understand, Dean,” Cas said slowly. “What are you saying?”

“Dammit, Cas!” Dean spat out. “I’m saying I have a crush on you and I’ve been trying to work up the courage to tell you, but I was afraid of ruining our friendship. And then you come home with that guy, with _Balthazar_ –” he said the name with clear disgust “–and don’t stop mentioning him all week. Must’ve been a pretty amazing experience, huh?” It was all finally out in the open, and he had to admit, he felt slightly relieved. He felt Cas put his hand back on Dean’s shoulder, but this time he didn’t move.

“Dean,” Cas said gently. “I didn’t have sex with Balthazar. We made out, yes, and, um… maybe got a little farther, but there was no sex of any kind. I couldn’t – I couldn’t do that. No matter how desperate, I couldn’t go that far.” Dean finally turned his head to face him.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“I mean,” Cas said, “that I couldn’t have sex with him because I want you. I’ve had a crush on you too, and… god, I’m so sorry. I mainly brought him home to make you jealous, but also to see if being with him could help me get over you. It didn’t work though, the getting over you. It just felt wrong. I’m really sorry; I should have said something, but I was afraid. I love you too.”

“Are – are you serious?” Dean said. Sincere blue eyes met watery green ones and something passed between them as Cas nodded. “Wow,” Dean said. “I guess we’re both idiots, huh?” Cas chuckled. “I’m sorry too,” Dean added. “I should have told you why I was upset instead of just ignoring you. I didn’t really want to, but it was easier than admitting my feelings.”

“I forgive you,” Cas said sincerely.

Dean turned completely so that he and Cas were directly face to face and asked, “Castiel Novak, will you be my boyfriend?”

Cas lifted his hand to wipe the tears from Dean’s cheeks and replied, “I would love to, Dean Winchester.”

“Good,” Dean said, but no other words passed from either of their lips because they leaned towards each other and met in the middle. The kiss was a relief after all the tension of the past week, and Dean thought it was quite possibly the greatest kiss ever.

He parted his lips and licked over Cas’ lips, which soon opened to let him in. His tongue explored Cas’ mouth, meeting Cas’ over and over again, and then he gently nipped at Cas’ lower lip, earning him an eager noise from the other man. By this time, they were holding each other close, hands roaming over shoulders, down backs, caressing thighs, carding through hair. Dean never wanted it to end, but eventually they both needed air.

No sooner had they broken apart when Cas pushed Dean against the wall as well as he could when they were sitting. His lips pressed open-mouthed kisses all over Dean’s face and over his jaw, where he grazed Dean’s stubble with a swipe of his tongue. He worked his way down to Dean’s neck to gently bite and lick at the skin, giving Dean what was likely going to be a very obvious hickey, not that he cared. “I’m sorry,” Cas murmured against his skin.

“Cas, I promise, it’s okay,” Dean replied, half lost in the sensations of what Cas was doing. He tilted his neck to give Cas better access. “It’s not all your fault, and besides, if we hadn’t gotten in a fight Sam wouldn’t have locked us in a closet and we’d probably be back where we started.”

“That’s true,” Cas mused, his breath a warm tickle against Dean’s neck. Dean used the opportunity to pull Cas’ face back up to his own, bringing their lips together again. His hands were in Cas’ hair, mussing it up even more than it usually was, and Cas’ were around his neck and on the side of his face. As the kiss deepened, Cas’ hands wandered down Dean’s chest, making Dean’s heart pound faster than it already was. His nimble fingers deftly unbuttoned Dean’s flannel shirt and soon Dean was helping him push it off his shoulders. Dean’s t-shirt was next, followed quickly after by Cas’. As their bare chests pressed together for the first time, Dean gasped, warmth spreading over his whole body. His hands wandered down to trace the firm muscles of Cas’ back as Cas’ explored Dean’s flushed chest and stomach. Dean couldn’t help but let out a small giggle as Cas’ fingers brushed over his lower stomach, and Cas pulled back from their kiss, grinning.

“Dean Winchester,” he said, a glint in his eye. “Don’t tell me you’re… ticklish.” As he said the word ‘ticklish’ he brushed his fingers over the same spot on Dean’s stomach and Dean let out another involuntary giggle.

“Dammit, Cas,” Dean growled, trying to keep from laughing. “That’s hardly–” Cas did it again, longer this time, and it was a few seconds before Dean composed himself enough to finish the sentence. “That’s hardly fair,” he managed, poking Cas’ side experimentally to see if he could get a similar reaction. He did, and grinned.

“I take it back! I’m sorry!” Cas exclaimed before another poke to his side made him squeal.

“I’ll bet you’re sorry,” Dean said in a low voice next to his ear, fingers brushing light and feather-like up and down Cas’ ribcage. Cas shivered under his touch, and murmured, softly, “Dean, do you wanna… can we…?” He trailed off.

“Do you mean…?” Dean leaned all the way back so he was lying down as best he could manage in the tight space, pulling Cas down with him and on top of him, and purposely rubbing their half-hard cocks together.

“Yes,” Cas gasped.

That was all Dean needed to hear. He gripped Castiel’s ass and pulled his hips even closer to his own, earning him a groan from the other man.

“You feel so good, Dean,” Cas muttered as his fingers crept between them to unbutton their jeans.

He succeeded in getting them both unzipped and was just pulling Dean’s pants down when the door flew open as Sam apparently came to check on them. “So have you two finally – Whoa, shit!” The door slammed again just as quickly as it had opened, and both men blushed faintly.

“That’ll teach him a lesson,” Dean said, pulling Cas back to him again to slot their lips together. Cas tried to finish pulling Dean’s pants off without breaking the kiss, which didn’t work as well as they’d hoped. Finally he gave up and divested both of them of their jeans and boxers then laid down on top of Dean again, erections pressing firmly against each other as their lips met again and again. Dean arched his back to press even harder against Cas, enjoying the way the other man’s breath hitched at the sensation. They were grinding together now, and Cas’ hand traveled down between them, grasping both of their cocks in his fingers.

“ _Fuck_ , Cas,” Dean grunted at the contact and Cas responded by nibbling Dean’s lip as his hand started moving, sliding up and down their hard cocks.

“Dean,” Cas said in a rough voice. “I want you to cum for me, all over me and you. You feel so fucking good. I can’t wait to fuck you for real.”

 _Shit_. If Cas kept talking like that, Dean wasn’t gonna last much longer. Cas’ hand pumped faster, thumb slipping over their heads with every other stroke and causing Dean’s brain to short-circuit.

“I’m so close, Cas,” Dean whimpered, hips jerking up desperately to meet Cas’ touch, and Cas’ grip tightened slightly in response.

“I love the way you’re falling apart under me, Dean,” Cas said, voice gravelly and seductive and sending surges of heat deep into Dean’s abdomen with every word. “You’re so hot, so fucking amazing.” One more twist of Cas’ hand and Dean was gone, succumbing to his orgasm and spilling, warm and sticky, over their chests and Cas’ hand.

Dean groaned as he came down from his high and reached one hand between his and Cas’ bodies to finish Cas off. He slid his fingers around Cas’ dick, still hard and flushed and dripping with pre-cum, and his other hand reached around to Cas’ ass. His fingers lingered on the smooth, round cheeks before slipping between them to press against Cas’ hole. He caressed the ring of muscle gently with his fingers, wishing they had the supplies to do more, but even so, the combination of that with his hand brought Cas over the edge a minute later. He worked Cas through his orgasm, not stopping until Cas’ cock had gone soft in his hand.

Finally, he pulled his hands away and wrapped his arms around Cas’ back. They laid there quietly for a few minutes, lips meeting for gentle kisses, until finally it started to get uncomfortable. Thankfully, Sam had locked them in a closet, so they managed to find a towel they could use to clean up somewhat before putting their clothes back on. They dressed in a comfortable silence, and before they opened the door (apparently Sam had purposely not locked it again), Dean pulled Cas in for a tight hug, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“I love you,” he murmured. “I’m glad we figured it out.”

“I love you, too,” Cas replied, voice just as tender. “And I’m glad for that as well.”

They finally separated, opening the door and stepping out into the hallway hand-in-hand.

“I guess we should find Sam and thank him,” Cas said.

“Thank Sam for what?” a voice from behind them said, teasingly.

Dean rolled his eyes but begrudgingly acknowledged his gratitude. “Thank you for not putting up with our shit and for forcing us to talk out our problems,” he said. He smirked. “Although, next time could you maybe find a bigger closet? And one that’s better equipped for–”

“Ugh, gross, Dean,” Sam interrupted, grimacing. “You already scarred me once today; let’s leave it at that.”

Dean shrugged, still smirking, and squeezed Cas’ hand even tighter. “Just sayin.’”

**Author's Note:**

> That was only my second time writing smut, so I hope it was okay!
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr at [thetideseternaltune](http://thetideseternaltune.tumblr.com/) (main blog) or [hunterangelkisses](http://hunterangelkisses.tumblr.com/) (SPN sideblog)!


End file.
